Digimon: Evolution of Apocalypse
by hydraslayer123
Summary: The Digital World is in disarray. A legend of ten human children is the only thing that keeps these Digimon's hopes alive. "When Human and Digimon understand the love they can share, the power to stop the ultimate evil -Ragnarok- will be revealed." -excerpt from the ancient texts of the Digital World. Hiatus due to lack of ideas and another story I'm writing currently.


Digimon

Evolution of Apocalypse

Ch. 1: Appearance of a Demon.

DIGITAL WORLD: FOREST AREA

"Can't…keep…going…" a plant like Digimon with flowers for hands panted as she ran.

DIGIMON ANALYZER

Floramon. Child Level Plant Type Digimon.

It has a prideful personality, but always fights fair. It's Special Attack, Allergy Shower, releases pollen from the flowers on its arms, causing its enemies to have horrifying allergic reactions.

DIGIMON ANALYZED

"Then allow me to put you out of your misery…" a shadowed-out figure said, "Grimmon…deal with the traitor…"

"Yes…" a snake-like Digimon with wings, a scythe and a gun for hands, and a hollow, metallic voice replied, "Chrono DSR!"

"AAAHHH!" Floramon screamed.

"I don't think so!" a black-armored Digimon holding a double-bladed spear with a golden skull as a belt buckle said as he pulled out a shield and blocked the attack, "are you okay, Floramon?"

"L-Lord Craniummon!" Floramon exclaimed, "th-thank you!"

DIGIMON ANALYZER

Craniummon. Ultimate Level Holy Knight Type Digimon.

Wielding his magic spear Claíomh Solais and his impenetrable shield Avalon, this Digimon is one of the Royal Knights who protects the Digital World. His Special Attack, End Waltz, causes all those affected by it to "Dance" until their data is pulverized by the shockwave made by the Claíomh Solais.

DIGIMON ANALYZED

"Craniummon…Royal Knight…his shield is impenetrable…retreat for now…" the figure in the shadows said.

"Right…" Grimmon said.

"Wait!" Craniummon yelled, "who are you?"

"Irrelevant…just know you are a fool for defying me…"the figure said as he flew off on Grimmon's back.

Opening Song: It's by Kinya Kotani (0:00-1:38)

HUMAN WORLD: TOKYO, JAPAN

"Did you hear about that new guy from Kyoto?" a young girl gossiped with her friends.

"Yeah," one of her friends replied, "I heard he does nothing but play video games."

"I heard…" one started.

"You know, if you spent less time gossiping and more time studying," a girl with long, brown hair, red eyes, and was wearing a red T-shirt and blue jeans and sandals said, "you wouldn't be so behind in class."

The girls who had been gossiping ran off, startled by the young girl.

"Well…" the girl sighed, "that was just sad…"

"Yuuki!" a woman yelled, "where are you?"

"Down here, mom!" the girl yelled back.

"You forgot these!" Yuuki's mother yelled, dropping down a pair of goggles to her daughter.

"Thanks, mom!" Yuuki yelled as she walked off.

As she walked to school, Yuuki saw a kid turn a corner towards the school. She ran to catch up with him, but when she turned the corner, he wasn't there!

"Well…that's weird."

DIGITAL WORLD: BADLANDS AREA

The shadowed-out figure walked up to a screen just as it flashed on, revealing the figure to be a male human of about twelve. He had long, black hair, wore no shirt, had on black jeans, and his eyes were dark as night.

"Report," a hooded figure on the screen said to the person in front of him.

"A Royal Knight interfered with my mission…" the person replied, "otherwise the traitor's DigiEgg would be here right now…"

"Very well," the hooded figure said, "your failure is…displeasing, to say the least. That is why I am sending one of the knights of the Nightmare Soldiers to assist you."

"Whatever…" the person said, "I'll make him some breakfast, but I have to leave after that…and he has to catch it…"

"Already did," a Digimon with green skin, a club made of bone, and a loin cloth said, dropping a pile of fish in front of him, "I like mine filleted with a hint of oregano. Make it snappy."

DIGIMON ANALYZER

Ogremon. Adult Level Oni Type Digimon.

His club is made from a SkullGreymon's tooth. He travels the land, training to defeat his rival, Leomon. His Special Attack, Fist of the Supreme King, releases a shock wave of dark energy from his bare fist.

DIGIMON ANALYZED

"Ogremon…" the child said, "not the ideal partner…oh well…"

"Well, where's my food?" Ogremon asked.

"Right in front of you …" the child said, "you dropped them on an oregano patch…"

"Little smart-aleck."

HUMAN WORLD: TOKYO, JAPAN

_I wonder what the new kids going to be like… _Yuuki thought, _buff and dumb or weak and intelligent…that's about all men are, one or the other…_

"Class, we have a new student today," the teacher said, "his name is Kibishii, and he just moved here from Kyoto. He's very shy, so please be nice to him."

As the teacher introduced him, Kibishii entered the room.

_It's that kid I saw earlier, _Yuuki thought, _who would have thought._

"Kibishii, would you like to say hello to your classmates?" the teacher asked.

"…" Kibishii only replied by shaking his head.

"Okay then," the teacher said, "anyways, Kibishii is only twelve, but he is already in the 9th grade. Please be nice to him. Now, Kibishii, go sit next to Yuuki, the girl with the goggles around her neck."

"…" Kibishii still didn't reply, but went to sit next to Yuuki.

As Kibishii sat down, the teacher began writing notes on the board and talking as she did. Yuuki began to take notes, and when she was finished, she looked to the left and saw Kibishii had also finished. She decided to strike up a conversation.

"So…how are you today?" Yuuki whispered to Kibishii.

"…" Kibishii didn't move his head in the slightest nor did he reply to her question.

"Any school subject you like more than the others?" Yuuki whispered another question.

"…" Kibishii still didn't show any signs he had heard her.

"Hello, anyone awake in there?" Yuuki whispered, trying to get his attention.

"…" Kibishii looked up at Yuuki and whispered with a slight scowl on his face, "stop bothering me…"

"OK…" Yuuki replied.

Later during lunch, Yuuki noticed Kibishii didn't get any food.

"Are you not hungry?" she asked him.

"…" he ignored her.

"I'll just leave you alone then…" she said.

"…" Kibishii showed no signs he had noticed Yuuki at all.

As Yuuki walked away, Kibishii looked up and asked, "are you going to eat your carrots?"

"No," Yuuki replied, "would you like them?"

Kibishii nodded his head and thanked Yuuki for the food.

_He's a good kid, you just have to peel off the layers, _Yuuki thought, _there's just a lot of layers…_

_Finally, fresh food! _Kibishii thought, rejoicing silently as he got the terrible taste of burnt oregano out of his mouth.

DIGITAL WORLD: DARK FOREST AREA

"Where'd that stupid kid go?" Ogremon asked himself, "he can't have gone far…"

"My master is not a 'stupid kid', as you have called him," Grimmon said in his metallic voice, "he has learned how to transport from this world to the Human World."

DIGIMON ANALYZER

Grimmon. Adult Level Computer Virus Digimon.

He was born in a freak accident during the YMIR Project which was meant to give Digimon a life span. His data takes the form of the Grim Reaper from an ancient human civilization. His Special Attack, Chrono Destruction, slowly tears apart the data of whatever it hits.

DIGIMON ANALYZED

"So what?" Ogremon said, "so did my commander's master. How do you know he didn't just rip off her work?"

"My master traveled here long before that she-devil appeared here," Grimmon replied.

"Uh-uh-uh," Ogremon tutted, "no insulting the higher-ups. They might not like it."

"Hmph…"Grimmon grunted.

"Ahah!" Ogremon exclaimed, "here it is!"

"What in the…" Grimmon said.

Looming before them was a giant black line that looked as if someone had cut right through the fabric of space and time.

"It's called a Darkness Rift," Ogremon said as he drew back his fist, "a connection between the two worlds."

"What are you doing?" Grimmon asked.

"Heh-heh-heh…going after the kid. Fist of the Supreme King!" Ogremon punched a horrifying wave of darkness at the rift, causing it to glow.

"Wait!" Grimmon exclaimed, "Lord Phantomon said Digimon were to never leave this world!"

"So?" Ogremon asked, jumping through the Darkness Rift.

"That moron…if he even comes back, Lord Phantomon will kill him…" Grimmon muttered.

HUMAN WORLD: TOKYO, JAPAN

"Hey Kibishii, wait up!" Yuuki yelled.

"…" Kibishii stopped and turned to see Yuuki running towards him.

"Since we take the same route home, do you wanna walk together?" Yuuki asked.

"…" Kibishii stood there silently, stunned that anyone would want to be friends with him after only the first day of him being at the school, "sure…"

As the two walked together, they started going by a park. Yuuki grabbed Kibishii's shirt collar and pointed at a bench in the park.

"Meet me there at about midnight, okay?" Yuuki asked.

"O…K…" Kibishii replied with a blush.

Later at midnight…

Yuuki was sitting on the park bench when Kibishii arrived.

"Are you always this late to a first date?" Yuuki asked.

"D-Date?" Kibishii said.

"I'm just kidding," Yuuki said, "I actually just wanna talk."

"Oh…" Kibishii said.

"Well, someone sounds disappointed," Yuuki giggled, "seriously though, I'd like to ask why you act so cold to people."

"Mostly because I haven't gotten to know anyone," he replied, "and a more personal reason…"

"What?" Yuuki asked.

"Personal," Kibishii repeated.

Suddenly, a dark crack appeared in the sky and a green creature fell out of it, landing six feet away from Yuuki and Kibishii.

_Is that…_ Kibishii thought, _what's he doing here?_

"What is that thing," Yuuki asked, "and where does he get off interrupting our conversation?"

"So…this is the Human World, huh?" Ogremon grunted, "interesting."

CHAPTER 1 END

Hydraslayer123: This will be the only chapter where Yuuki will act like she likes Kibishii. NO EXCEPTIONS! Also, I still need two OCs. The information listed below will help you to make one.

Name:  
Gender:  
Age:(7 or older)  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Crest: (as in Hope, Kindness, etc. i will accept OC Crests)  
Partner: (includes Baby-In Training-, Child-Rookie-, Adult-Champion-, Perfect-Ultimate-, and Ultimate-Mega-. I may accept Armor evolutions. Evolution from Child to a higher level in my fanfiction will NOT be permanent. i also have made my own form of evolution known as Heart Evolution, where the Human and their partner fuse together to create another Digimon. for those of you who are claiming i did not think of this, my form of evolution is usable on all levels of Digimon, having a different result with a different digimon, whereas Matrix Evolution can only turn a Rookie-Ultimate level Digimon into a Mega level, whereas mine turns a Rookie into a Rookie, a Champion into a Champion, etc., though Heart Evolution with a non-Mega level Digimon is very dangerous.)  
Partner Personality:  
Item:  
Extra:

Hydraslayer123: Also, you have to choose a member of the Legendary Ten (Agnimon/Agunimon, Wolfmon/Lobomon, Fairymon/Kazemon, Löwemon/Loweemon, Blitzmon/Beetlemon, and Mercuremon/Mercurymon already taken.) as a sort of guardian/sparring partner, and one of the Seven Great Demon Lords(optional, you can choose whatever Digimon you want. Beelzebumon, Lucemon FM, Leviamon, Belphemon RM, Lillithmon, and Barbamon already taken) for your Heart Evolution Scene(which is not optional, and you must write it). Anyways, thanks for reading, and please stay tuned for the next chapter of Digimon: Evolution of Apocalypse.

Next Chapter

Chapter 2: The Battle in the Park

"What's up with this weird device?"


End file.
